1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to partitions for segregating merchandise on shelving and more particularly to such partitions for use with perforated shelving.
2. Prior Art
A popular type of shelving now in use for displaying merchandise is perforated with a continuous pattern of circular, diamond or other shaped holes into which devices may be inserted to secure partitions or other devices used for segregating merchandise on the shelves. Glass partitions and now some plastic partitions are secured in an upright position on the perforated shelving by splicer units which are U-shaped brackets with a vertical slot which receives the end of the partition. The splicer units are connected to the perforated shelving by undercut projections inserted into the perforations and are secured in place by the wedging effect of the partitions tending to spread the splicer units at opposite ends of the partition apart. Some wire partitions are secured to perforated shelving by adapter plates welded to the bottom of the partition which give it needed lateral stability. Hooks depending from the plates in opposite directions parallel to the plane of the partition are locked into place in the shelving by spreading the hooks apart through pulling on the ends of the partition, inserting the hooks in spaced perforations and releasing the ends of the partition. Similarly, in the plastic partition disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,019 an integral S-shaped resilient mounting for one hook permits the oppositely directed hooks to be spread apart to insert them in the perforations and then pulls them together to lock the partition in an upright position. In another type of wire merchandise separator, a resilient U-shaped portion of the wire rests on the perforated surface with adapter plates attached to the legs of the U. The two legs of the U are squeezed together to insert hooks extending from the adapter plates in opposite directions transverse to the legs into spaced perforations on the shelf and then released to lock the separator in place.
The merchandise separator of my commonly owned, concurrently filed application includes an elongated planar body member and a pair of spaced feet extending laterally from one elongated edge of the body member. The integrally molded partition is made of resilient yet stiff material such that the planar body member may be twisted about a longitudinal axis to insert first one and then the other of the feet into spaced perforations on the shelving. When the twist is released, the partition is held firmly on the shelving in an upright position.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a merchandise separator which is simple in design and eliminates the need for separate adapters or splicers.
Another object is to provide such a device which is easily installed yet locks itself firmly in place. Yet another object is to provide such a device which is simple in design and can be easily and economically constructed.